


An Inappropriate Pokestop

by canarycry (Frost_Iron)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, General Shenanigans, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, and Dinah/Oliver, and gets Ollie to take the blame, batman growling and snarling, in which Hal fucks things up, mentions of HalBarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/canarycry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal just may have convinced Oliver to help him turn the Hall of Justice into a Pokestop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inappropriate Pokestop

Hal Jordan had experienced many situations during his time as Green Lantern in which panic set in, sending his heart into a faster than normal rhythm but on this night Hal was running through the Watchtower like his life depended on it. His feet pounded against the floor and he breathed out hard, trying to get to his destination.

He skidded to a stop, nearly passing by the zeta tube he needed to catch back to the Hall of Justice. He took a deep breath and shook his head a little. “Don’t know how Barry does this all the time,” he muttered before he looked up, needing to get to the Hall of Justice before a certain caped vigilante found out what he and Oliver had done.

“Green Lantern - 06, Hall of Justice,” he stated, stepping in to the teleport.

Everything seemed normal when Hal arrived, until he looked up to the windows above the Hall where citizens were allowed a peek inside the common area.

“ _Shit._ ” Hal groaned a little as he looked up and saw people swarming the Hall of Justice. Spooky was _not_ going to be happy about this, but maybe he could take care of it before—

“Whose bright idea was it to turn the Hall into a Pokestop?!” Batman snarled as he stormed in, his cape whipping through the air behind him.

“Lantern! I expect an answer on this, _now!_ ” Batman shouted at him, quickly approaching.

‘Fuck. Gotta get out of here before he catches me.’ Hal thought to himself.

Bruce was fast but if Hal flew, he knew he was faster so he quickly rushed in to the private area of the Hall trying to get to Oliver so they could either come up with someone to blame this on, or make a hasty escape together. After all if Bruce didn’t get a verbal answer, it wouldn’t take long for him to figure out that the money funding the Pokestop was coming Queen Industries.

Hal didn’t stop until he got to Oliver’s quarters and banged on the door like the god damn apocalypse was approaching.

“Busy!” Came the reply from Arrow, followed by a distinctive giggle he knew belonged to Canary.

“Stop fucking Dinah for three seconds and open the fucking door Ollie!” Hal kept knocking at the door until Oliver opened it, shirt off and pants just barely hanging on to his hips, and _fuck_ Hal had to remind himself he was with Barry for a second and that a very angry Batman was on the hunt for him.

Hal shoved past Oliver ignoring the annoyed grunt before slamming the door behind him.

“He knows.” Hal’s voice was ominous as if he had just told Oliver that Darkseid was attacking.

“What do you mean he knows?! You told me you had a way to make it seem like his own company was funding the Pokestop!” Oliver protested. Behind him Dinah rolled her eyes and wrapped a sheet around herself to walk into the adjoining bathroom.

Hal grimaced. “I may have lied about that part…”

“He’s going to kill us—”

“I needed the pokeballs! And the eggs! I’m falling behind on Pokemon to Clark… _Clark_ , Oliver. The man who took a year to figure out that his phone had a front facing camera. Can’t you see how humiliating that is?!”

Oliver groaned and sank down on to the bed. “Why am I friends with you again?”

A sheepish smile grew on Hal’s face followed by a shrug. “Because no one else would put up with you?”

Hal jumped as a banging on the door echoed throughout the small dormitory.

“You two morons had better have a god damn good explanation for this!”

Hal scrubbed a hand over his face and looked to Oliver.

“I’ll trade you my Pikachu if you face the music with me,” Hal offered. Though trading had not yet been made possible, Hal knew Oliver would hold him to it when it eventually came around.

Oliver sighed and stood up to open the door, but not before glancing back at the Lantern.

“Pikachu _and_ any legendaries you have caught or have yet to catch.” Oliver took Hal’s reluctant nod as a deal and opened the door.

“So Bruce, I hear we have a Pokestop here now…”


End file.
